This invention generally relates to an arrangement which defines a covered work space for conferencing or accommodating groups of workers.
Conventional wall panels are frequently used to subdivide large open office areas into a plurality of individual workstations which are then provided with furniture components such as work surfaces, shelves and the like. However, the demand for office environments adapted for accommodating groups or teams of workers has increased. Accordingly, a need exists for an arrangement which defines a work area which allows for increased interaction between office workers than that provided by conventional wall panel arrangements, and which provides a semi-private meeting area within a larger office space.
The present invention therefore relates to an improved, work space arrangement defined by a pair of opposed identical halves or modules. The respective modules are of a three-wall construction, with the open sides thereof disposed in face-to-face relation so that the modules together define an interior work area. Each of the modules includes an upright side panel arrangement and a pair of upright end walls oriented transversely with respect to the respective panel arrangement. Further, a pair of canopies are cantilevered inwardly from each of the opposed modules and are attached to one another along inner edges thereof so as to define a continuous canopy assembly which overlies and encloses the work area from above. In addition, the canopy assembly serves to isolate sound near the work area and minimizes the entry of unwanted outside sound into the work area.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.